Resistance
by PlaidLion
Summary: ONESHOT. Haruka's been obsessing over her new playstation, and Michiru's had enough! HM


**Resistance**

As Michiru slid the key into it's slot on the door, she heard a voice from inside the house.

"YEEES! WHOOO! YEAH!"

Opening the door, the aqua haired woman merely rolled her eyes before calling out.

"Alright. You've either found yourself a new girlfriend, or you're playing that stupid game you can never beat again. Tell me which."

From the adjacent room, she heard Haruka call back her answer.

"It's not a stupid game! And I'm _winning_ it now, for your information!"

After hanging her coat in the closet, Michiru peered into the living room. She bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud. Haruka was perched rather precariously on the edge of the couch, a game controller in her hands, eyes glued to the television screen. She looked like someone half her age trying out their latest toy.

Michiru moved from the doorway to a position where she too could see the game her partner was playing. A racing game.

"You're very predictable, you know that." She grinned.

"I am not- DANGIT! You made me run into a building!"

Michiru laughed and sat down beside the blonde on the couch. She watched her play the game for a while, remembering how it was the game system came to be in their house. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna had decided early on that they wanted Hotaru to be normal in every childhood way. What could possibly be more normal then a PlayStation? Trouble was, Hotaru hadn't taken much interest in the system, and being as 'ethically minded' as she was, Haruka figured she would get their money's worth out of it. So she went out and got herself a racing game. The game proved to be impossible to beat, and Haruka was never one to back down from any challenge.

Haruka seldom left the couch for any reason other then to eat, use the bathroom, and heed her duties as a Sailor Senshi. And, much to Michiru's dismay, they hadn't even been to bed together since the game was bought. A week and a half ago.

"Damnit!" Haruka yelled, loosing another race to the highly sophisticated computer player.

"Will you just give up that game?" Michiru asked.

"No! No no! I'm so close to winning!"

"Haruka I think you need to admit that you have an addiction."

"An addiction? To this silly game? No way! I could quit playing anytime I wanted."

At Michiru's skeptical look, Haruka added. "I mean it! Really! I could!", before turning back to the television, finger flying over the controls.

Michiru leaned in, kissing her partner's cheek gently. "Prove it."

Haruka moved away, dodging any further shows of affection from the aqua-haired woman. "Just...gimmie a minute! I've got this guy on the ropes!"

Michiru grinned slyly, and scooted right up next to the blonde, she slid a hand under the back of her shirt and bagan to caress the small of her partner's back.

Haruka jumped slightly at the sudden gentle touch, and lept to her feet, watching poorly rendered pedestrians run from the car Michiru had caused her to momentarily loose control of.

"S-Stoppit!" Haruka said, though probably not as forcefully as she might have intended.

Michiru stood up beside her, ducked, and popped up again between her partner's arms. Seeing that Haruka had no intention of letting go of the game controller with either hand, Michiru had managed to place herself in a powerful position locked in Haruka's embrace.

Haruka's car skidded into a streetlamp.

Michiru wrapped her arms around the racer's waist, still grinning.

"Give me five more minutes!" Haruka pleaded.

"I've been waiting 'five more minutes' for almost two weeks, love," Michiru whispered into the blonde's ear, "and I'm tired of waiting."

"But I-"

Michiru silenced her with a passionate kiss as her car sped off a ramp and crashed into coffee shop.

Haruka pulled away to look Michiru in the eyes. "Perhaps... I could take a break." She grinned. "Just for tonight."

And this time it was Haruka who leaned in to capture her partner's lips in another long kiss.

The game controller dropped to the floor with an audible thunk as she pulled the other woman into a tight embrace, before pulling away again to take her by the hand and to lead her into their bedroom.

* * *

"Hotaru!...Hotaru!" Haruka walked into the living room the next day in search of the girl. "Hotaru? What are you doing?"

"Can't talk... busy... go away..." she girl replied.

"What?"

Haruka looked to the tv screen. "Oh, god... I thought you didn't like video games..."

"I didn't...but now-GAH! YOU MADE ME HIT A WALL!"

Michiru walked up beside Haruka. the blonde looked at her. "Was I that bad?"

"Worse."

They both laughed.

"GO GIGGLE SOMEWHERE ELSE! I'M TRYING TO WIN RACE HERE!"


End file.
